Block-B-Gone
by Anime0taku
Summary: 100 one-shots made to kill Writer's Block. Just fun stuff! List of themes inside. Current: #22 Weevil
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing a bunch of one-shots off of the list Bright Eyes Illusionist gave me as a solution to Writer's Block. Here's the list! 1st one starts next chapter.

100 Theme Challenge

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Grey

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! I had a case of the dreaded Writer's Block a while ago, and decided to do a bunch of one-shots from a list Bright Eyes Illusionist gave me. I had my friend pick a number and a character, and this is what I got! Here you go!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I bought the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! off a homeless guy on the street. They actually turned out to be old coupons. Hmm. Well, I'm not buying from him again! I'll look somewhere else.

~•~•~•~{Line Break}~•~•~•~

Theme: Mother Nature. POV: Weevil.

Weevil Underwood watched the ant climb slowly up the picnic table. The bug had discovered his lunch. He broke off a piece of his sandwich and placed it nearby. They would find it sooner or later.

He sighed. Everything was going downhill for him. First Duelist Kingdom, then Battle City, and now the Orichalcos. He had reached his prime at 16 and was now a has-been at only 21. Yugi Muto had taken his crown from him several times, and nothing Weevil did could get it back. Oh, well he was better suited to the smaller tournaments than the championships, anyway.

Weevil glanced around. The trees swayed softly in the slight breeze. There was no sign of anyone else besides him. Rex had dragged him off on this camping trip and then left to go do a dinosaur dig. He should have been back by now. Not that Weevil minded. There were enough bugs to keep him happy.

The ant had found his sandwich piece. Weevil laid his head down on the table to watch it's progress. Slowly, he smiled as the ant attempted to pick up the piece. It was one of the few true smiles he'd had in a long time. The ant reminded him of himself, trying to defeat Yugi. It simply wasn't possible with his level of skills. Oh, well. His life was good without the crown, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

#76. POV: Kaiba. Theme: Broken Pieces.

Gone. They were gone. She was gone. He was gone. They were dead. Why? Why had this happened to him? What had he done to deserve this? And it didn't even matter that it had happened to him. It was his brother he was worried about. Mokuba was too small. He was too young to understand that their parents were gone and were never coming back. Ever.

A voice sounded from downstairs. He knew instantly who it was. Kaiba. Gozuboro Kaiba. The wealthy man liked to put on a good show and throw his money around. Like he actually cared about the orphans. Arrogant idiot. How a person like him got to be world chess champion, he'd never know.

Wait, chess! That was it! That was their ticket out of this horrible place! He'd challenge this "champion" to a game of chess and make his and Mokuba's adoptions a term when he won. That idiot wouldn't back down from a challenge, and he had never lost a game. Ever. They would be able to get out. Then maybe, just maybe, the pieces of their life could begin to come back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! This one's a little angsty. It's also heavily influenced by Yizuki's 'Another Shade of Evil.' I don't own!

#15. POV: Yami. Theme: silence.

It was dark. Completely dark. Almost like in a cave. But no cave could ever hope to match this dark. Because in caves, there's always something else besides the dark. There's always water and rock filling up that empty space. Your ears fill the hole left by your blind eyes. But in here, there was nothing to fill the emptiness.

The silence was so empty and quiet it was deafening. The dark so black nothing could ever light it. Here, thoughts were crushed. Here, ideas were forbidden. Here, memories were hidden behind walls so thick nothing could break them. Nothing except for light. But the light was devoured by the shadows.

He was here. He knew that. That was all he knew, besides the deafening silence and the infinite dark. Who he was escaped his memory. How he had gotten here was lost to him. Well, that was his story, wasn't it? All his memories had been taken by the shadows.

Maybe he didn't have memories. Maybe he had been here forever. Maybe he would be here forever. Why? Why was he here? Was there a way to escape the shadows? A way to get out from this eternal darkness?

The black seemed to get even darker, if that was possible. The shadows were angry. He was thinking. He wasn't allowed to do that. So they took his thoughts. That's how it went. An eternal circle. A game that would go on forever until he was released. Released because there was no way to fight back without thoughts, and as long as he existed he would think.

Dark. It was dark here. Why was it dark? Was there no light?

…What was light? Why was he having these thoughts? Thoughts? What? Why? WHY? Why was he here? Had be existed here forever? Would he be trapped forever? When would the eternal night come to an end? Why couldn't he think straight? Why were there all these questions but no answers? Who was he? What was his name? Did he even have one? Why was he so tired? So tired...sleep...

Sleep. What's sleep? Why was it so dark? It was so oppressing. He needed light. But what was light?

The shadows cooed as their prisoner sunk deeper into their control and slowly, little by little, the light leeched out of him and was lost to the darkness.


End file.
